Hugo Hood
Julian Bernardino Movies Spoof Walt Disney "Robin Hood" will arrive on YouTube in the near future. Cast: *Robin Hood - Hugo (from Hugo the Troll) *Little John - Anakin Skywalker (from Star Wars) *Alan-A-Dale - Clopin (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Maid Marian - Hugolina (from Hugo the Troll) *Lady Kluck - Padme Amidala (from Star Wars) *Sheriff of Nothingham - Darth Vader (from Star Wars) *Friar Tuck - Old Ben Kenobi (from Star Wars) *Prince John - Makunga (from Madagascar 2: Escape to Africa) *Sir Hiss - Coconuts (from Sonic the Hedgehog) *Trigger and Nusty - Jasper and Horace (from 101 Dalmatians) *Otto the Dog - Baloo (from The Jungle Book) *Skippy Rabbit - Dumbo *Sis Rabbit - Stephanie (from LazyTown) *Tagalong Rabbit - Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *Toby the Turtle - Young Simba (from The Lion King) *Mother Rabbit - Granny (Looney Tunes) *Elephant, Hippo, and Rhino Guards - Cats (An American Tail), Train Robbers (from The Brave Engineer), and The Dantinis (from Croc) *Robin Hood As A Fortune Teller - Rainbow Dash (from My Little Pony: Freindship is Magic) *Little John As A Fortune Teller - Duchess (from The Aristocats) *People of Nottingham - Various Cartoon Animals and Humans *Robin Hood as a Stork - Manny (from Ice Age) *Robin Hood disguise as Old Man - Taran (from The Black Cauldron) *Little John as Sir Reginald - Horton (from Horton Hears A Who) *Crocodile Captain - Captain Hook (from Peter Pan) *Toby's Father - Marlin (from Finding Nemo) *King Richard - Yoda (from Star Wars) Movie Used: *Robin Hood (1973) Footage Hugo the Troll Footage *Hugo (PS1) (LinkZeldaHD's Version) *Hugo 2 (PS1) (LinkZeldaHD's Version) *Hugo 3: Quest for the Sunstones (PS1) (LinkZeldaHD's Version) *Hugo 4: Black Diamond Fever (PS1) (LinkZeldaHD's Version) *Hugo 5: Frog Fighter (PS1) (DylanjoostenHD and PriemScorpi's Version) *Hugo 6: The Evil Mirror (PS1) (Christian MJ's Version) *Hugo Safari Episode 1: Cheetahs (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 2: Elephants (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 3: Gazelles (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 4: Hippopotamous (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 5: Baboons (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 6: Lions (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 7: Vultures (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 8: Zebras (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 9: Giraffes (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 10: Masai Village (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 11: Hyenas (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 12: Leopards (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 13: Crocodiles (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 14: Rhinoceros (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 15: Orangutans and The Rafflesia Flower (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 16: Long Nosed Monkeys (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 17: Macac Monkeys and Weavers (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 18: Night Insects In The Rain (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 19: Silver Languers (English) *Hugo Safari Episode 20: Flying Lemurs and Tree Snakes (English) (Star Wars Footage) *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Disney Footage *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 (2002) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) *Dumbo (1941) *The Lion King (1994) *The Brave Engineer (1950) *Four Fabulous Characters (1957) *Good Morning, Mickey! (1983) *Sing Me A Story With Belle (1999) *American Legends (2002) *The Aristocats (1970) *The Black Cauldron (1985) *Peter Pan (1953) *Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) *Finding Nemo (2003) Madagascar Footage *Madagascar *Madagascar Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted Live Action Footage *Lazytown Sonic the Hedgehog Footage *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Sonic Boom *Sonic and Sally *Ultra Sonic *Sonic and the Secret Scrolls *Super Sonic *Sonic Racer *Hooked on Sonics *Harmonic Sonic *Sonic's Nightmare *Warp Sonic *Sub-Sonic *Sonic Past Cool *Heads or Tails *Sonic Conversion *Game Guy *Blast to the Past, Part 1 *Blast to the Past, Part 2 *Fed Up With Antoine *Ghost Busted *Dulcy *The Void *The Odd Couple *Ro-Becca *Cry of the Wolf *Drood Henge *Spyhog *Ron Myrick *The Doomsday Project *Beginnings *Getting to Know You *Harmony or Something *Wedding Bell Blues *To Catch a Queen *Mobodoon *The Price of Freedom *Underground Masquerade *Tangled Webs *The Deepest Fear *Who Do You Think You Are *The Last Resort *Come Out Wherever You Are *Winner Fakes All *A Hedgehog's Home is Her Castle *Artifact *Bug! *Sonic Tonic *Friend or Foe *Head Games *When In Rome *The Jewel in the Crown *Three Hedgehogs and a Baby *Dunes Day *Mummy Dearest *The Hedgehog in the Iron Mask *Six is a Crowd *Flying Fortress *No Hedgehog is an Island *New Echdina in Town *Country Crisis *Haircraft in Space *Healer *Sonia's Choice *The Big Melt *Sleepers *Bartleby the Prisoner *The Art of Destruction *The Pendant *Virtual Danger *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Chaos Control Freaks *Sonic to the Rescue *Missile Wrist Rampage *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic *Closed Door Policy *Blue With Envy *The Sidekick *Can an Evil Genius Crash on Your Couch for a Few Days *Buster *My Fair Sticksy *Eggman Unplugged *Fortress of Squalitude *Double Doomsday *Eggheads *Guilt Tripping *Dude, Where's My Eggman? *Cowbot *Circus of Plunders *Unlucky Knuckles *The Meteor How to Succeed in Evil Without Really Trying *Don't Judge Me Dr. Eggman’s Tomato Sauce *Sleeping Giant *Hedgehog Day *The Curse of the Buddy-Buddy Temple *Let's Play Musical Friends Late Fees *Into the Wilderness *Eggman Unplugged *Chez Amy *Blue with Envy *The Curse of the Cross-Eyed Moose *Chili Dog Day Afternoon *Closed Door Policy *Mayor Knuckles *Eggman the Auteur *Just a Guy *Two Good to Be True *Beyond the Valley of Cubots *Next Top Villain *New Year's Retribution *Battle of the Boy Bands *Tails' Crush *Bro Down Showdown *Late Night Wars *Fire in a Crowded Workshop *It Wasn't Me, It Was the One-Armed Hedge *Robot Battle Royale *No Robots Allowed *Fuzzy Puppy Buddies *Designated Heroes *Role Models *Cabin Fever *Counter Productive *It Takes a Village to Defeat a Hedgehog *Tommy Thunder: Method Actor *Spacemageddonocalypse *Nutwork *Alone Again, Unnaturally *The Biggest Fan *Anything I Can Do, I Can Do Worse-er *I Can Sea Sonic's Fear From Here *In the Midnight Hour *Multi-Tails *Strike! *The Evil Dr. Orbot *Knuck Knuck! Who's There? *Mech Suits Me *FiendBot *Og Man Out *Knine-To-Five Knuckles *Blackout *Unnamed Episode *Robot Employees *Give Bees A Chance *Mombot *Muckfoot *Nominatus Rising *Eggman's Brother *Do Not Disturb *Robots From The Sky Part 1 *Robots From The Sky Part 2 *Robots From The Sky Part 3 *Robots From The Sky Part 4 *Flea-ing From Trouble *Lightning Bowler Society *Planes, Trains and Dude-Mobiles *Sticks And Amy's Excellent Staycation *Inn Sanity *Mister Eggman *The Haunted Lair *Return of the Buddy Buddy Temple of Doom *Eggman's Anti Gravity Ray *Victory *Three Men And My Baby! *Where Have All The Sonics Gone? *If You Build It They Will Race *Chain Letter *Vector Detector *Three Minutes or Less *Lair On Lockdown *You and I Bee-come One *Don't Make Me Angry *Eggman Family Vacation *Return to Beyond the Valley of the Cubots *Eggman: The Video Game Part 1 *Eggman: The Video Game Part 2: The End of the World *Tails' Magic *The Big Mess *Secret Hedgehog *Amy's Daycare *Kentrell's Take Over *Sonic in Dark Island *XD Card Problem *Don't Believe You *A Genius For a Worker *What's That Thing *Speed Kentrell *The Sibling Reveals *It's Singing Time! *Don't Give Up Tails *The Best Beach Party Day Ever *Sonic, Tails and Knuckles' and the Rock Bands *Fox vs Rabbit *Sticks Patent *Sally the Princess Acorn's Back! *Zooey's Secrets *Sonic Restaurant and Friends *Where is Tails? Part 1 *Where is Tails? Part 2 *Sonic and Sally's Big Adventure *Knuckles and the Master Emerald *Night Bat *Duplicates Collide *Omega's Back to Normal! *Hyper Showdown *Silver the Hedgehog vs Shadow the Hedgehog *Sticks and the Secret Island *Chaos in Town *Shadow of Panic *Rouge and the Shiny Jewel *Sonic Dance Show *Amy's Pink Tulip Flowers *Tails' the Great Talent Show *Please Forgive Me *Metal Sonic's Revenge! *Knuckles' Weight Training *Sally's Good News *Perci's Diary *Silver and the Show On *Blazeing Like Sunshines *Marine's Treasure Map *Sonic's Speed Dash *Valentine's Love Tails *Cream's Little Helper *Sonic and Friends Meets Cliff and Q-N-C *Metal Sonic's Out of Control *Dr. Eggman Mobile *Return of the Demon Part 1 *Return of the Demon Part 2 *Return of the Demon Part 3 *Return of the Demon Part 4: Sonic and the Forces of the Alliance *Here Comes Vector *Three Minutes to Spare *DogBot *Sticks' Craze Daze *Thumbs Up Sonic *Robot or Nobot *Blaze on the Loose *Coronation Day *Peace Out, Meh Burger *The Big Game *Sprinkling Like Stars *A Brave Swordsman *Royal Depression, Part 1 *Royal Depression, Part 2 *Blaze's Blossom Tree *Tails and Cream's Little Explore *Sonic and Sally's Fancy Dance *When Sonic Met Manic and Sonia Hedgehogs *Cosmo's Alive to Normal *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 1 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 2 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 3 *Tails' Karaoke Songs: Part 4 Tiny Toon Adventures Footage *Episodes *Films Looney Tunes Footage *Looney Tunes (1930) *The Bugs Bunny Show (1960–2000) *The Porky Pig Show (1964―1967) *The Road Runner Show (1966–1973) *Taz-Mania (1991–1995) *The Plucky Duck Show (1992) *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1995–2002) *The Looney Tunes Show (2011–2014) *Bugs Bunny: Superstar (1975) *The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1979) *The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie (1981) *Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales (1982) *Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island (1983) *Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988) *Space Jam (1996) *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) *Tweety's High Flying Adventure (2000) *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) *Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) Universal Studios *An American Tail (1986) *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) Croc Games *Croc (1997) (vingamer's gaming's version) *Croc 2 (1999) (vingamer's gaming's version) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *MMMystery on the Friendship Express *Maud Pie *Over a Barrel *Hearth's Warming Eve *The Last Roundup *It's About Time *A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 *The Crystal Empire - Part 1 *The Crystal Empire - Part 2 *One Bad Apple *Just For Sidekicks *Games Ponies Play *Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 *Flight to the Finish *Rarity Takes Manehattan *Rainbow Falls *Three's A Crowd *Simple Ways *For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils *Trade Ya! *Equestria Games *The Cutie Map - Part 1 *The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone *Party Pooped *The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows *Hearthbreakers *The Crystalling - Part 1 *The Crystalling - Part 2 *The Gift of the Maud Pie *Spice Up Your Life *In The Times They Are A Changeling *Dungeons & Discords *Buckball Season *P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View) *All Bottled Up *Rock Solid Friendship Ice Age Footage *Ice Age 1 *Ice Age 2 *Ice Age 3 *Ice Age 4 *Ice Age 5 Dr. Seuss Footage *Horton Hears A Who! (1970) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *coolsaber.wav *SaberOn.wav *Saberftn.wav *Swing02.wav *Swing01.wav *4 clash 2.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *sthswng2.wav *3 clash good.wav *saber sequence.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *sthswng1.wav *Spin 5.wav *fx5.wav *fx4.wav *LSwall02.wav *3 clash 2.wav *2 clash 3.wav *Spin 4.wav *sw4-lightsabre.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav soundsforce2.zip *forcepersuas02.wav *forcepull01.wav http://www.mediacollege.com/downloads/sound-effects/star-wars/lightsaber/ *lightsaber_02.mp3 *lightsaber_03.wav *lightsaber_04.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Soundtrack *The Book of Pooh - Everyone Knows He's Winnie the Pooh (plays at the intro) *Robin Hood (1973) - Ooh De Lally (plays when Hugo and Anakin Skywalker walk through the forest) *The Pink Plant Woods (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when Hugo and Anakin Skywalker chat) *The Moskito's Nest (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when a parade goes by) *Creepy Clowns (Rayman 1) (plays when Hugo and Anakin Skywalker disguse themselves and run along to the coach) *Peaceful Peaks (Rayman 1) (plays when Makunga and Coconuts have a chat) *The Water (Rayman Advance) (plays when Makunga and Rainbow Dash have a chat while Duchess takes the treasure) *Moskito's Flight (Rayman 1) (plays when Cupcake Woman and Duchess escape) *Henry's Sad Theme (Henry's Forest) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Makunga and Coconuts have a sad chat and when Rat can't cheer up) *King of the Teensies! (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays each time Clopin comes in and narrates the story) *Devious Diesel's Theme (Thomas and Friends) (plays each time Darth Vader enters and takes every money) *Harbour Theme (Season 3) (Thomas and Friends) (plays at Dumbo's birthday party) *Thomas's Branchline Theme (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Hugo gives Dumbo some presents) *Harmony (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when Dumbo and the others go out for a walk) *Oh no! (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when Dumbo loses the arrow) *Doc's Cave Part 01 (Tonic Trouble: Special Edition) (plays when Dumbo and the others decide to rescue the arrow) *The Magician's Challenge (Rayman 1) (plays when Hugolina and Padme Amidala play tennis) *Emily's Theme (Season 7) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Hugolina, Dumbo, and the others meet) *Doctor Shemp (Spyro the Dragon) (plays when Dumbo and Padme Amidala battle) *Yeah! (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when Dumbo has defeated Padame Amidala) *The Woods of Light (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Dumbo takes Hugolina to show her Sherwood Forest) *Ly the Fairy (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Hugolina tells Padame Amidala that she wants to marry Hugo) *023 - Clearleaf Forest (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Hugo and Anakin Skywalker are having a chat and when Old Ben Kenobi comes in and has a chat) *146 - (Arcade) 2D Madness (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the Archery Tournament begins) *Glimmer (Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage) (plays at the Tournament) *The Marshes of Awakening (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Coconuts goes to look for Hugo at the Tournament) *Yeah! (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (when Manny wins) *022 - Hoodmongers (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Hugo is kidnapped and is standing up to Makunga) *Romance (Go!Animate) (plays when Hugo and Hugolina fall in love) *030 - The Hoodstomper ~Lying in Wait~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Darth Vader almost kills Anakin Skywalker, who hits him) *031 - The Hoodstomper ~Master Kaag~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the Tournament Duel begins) *043 - The Muddibog Posse (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the Tournament Duel continues) *Negotiations (Action) (Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace) (plays when the Tournament Duel goes on) *The Door Is Open! (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when the heroes escape and the Tournament ends) *Oh no! (Rayman 1) (plays when Flash Dashing teaches Coconuts a lesson in the Tournament) *Robin Hood (1973) - Love (plays when Hugo and Hugolina are in love) *Robin Hood (1973) - The Phony King of England (plays when a party begins) *Robin Hood (1973) - Not In Nottingham (plays when the slaves are captured) *Draco Malfoy (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) (PS1) (plays when Old Ben Kenobi and Darth Vader have a lightsaber duel) *The Ending Part 1 - All is Lost! (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Old Ben Kenobi is kidnapped and taken to Jail) *040 - Piranha Patrol (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the execution is about to begin and when Grandpa Lou enters) *The Cave of Bad Dreams (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Hugo warns Anakin Skywalker that they must rescue everyone) *080 - The Chasm (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays each time Hugo and Anakin Skywalker sneak in without getting noticed) *085 - The Knaaren Labyrinth (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays each time Darth Vader, Jasper, and Horace have a chat) *010 - Pursuing André ~The First Hoodlum~ (plays when Anakin Skywalker goes to free the prisoners) *082 - Haunted ~Carrying the Egg~ (plays when Hugo goes to get the taxes with Anakin Skywalker helping out) *083 - Haunted ~Zombie Chickens!~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Coconuts spots and tries to stop Hugo) *072 - The Spirit Tower ~Stirring~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when the slaves escape the castle) *The Precipice (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Hugo does his best to escape the castle) *194 - (Jingle) Game Over (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Makunga thinks that Hugo is killed) *Henry's Sad Theme (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Mad Jack and Toulouse think that Hugo is gone) *The Ending Part 2 - He's alive! (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Hugo is still alive while he, Anakin Skywalker, and Dumbo have a celebration) *089 - Deadly Traps ~Surrounded!~ (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Makunga chases Don Croco) *098 - The Mirror Challenge (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Hugo and Hugolina get married) *Robin Hood (1973) - Ooh De Lally (Reprise) (plays when Hugo and Hugolina get on the wedding coach and leave) *Put A Little Love In Your Heart - Annie Lennox and Al Green (1988) (plays at the ending) Chapters: *Hugo Hood Part 1 - Main Title *Hugo Hood Part 2 - "Oo-De-Lally"/Up A Tree *Hugo Hood Part 3 - Makunga and Coconuts *Hugo Hood Part 4 - The Fortune Tellers/Robbing Makunga *Hugo Hood Part 5 - Darth Vader *Hugo Hood Part 6 - Dumbo's Birthday Present *Hugo Hood Part 7 - Dumbo and Hugolina Meet *Hugo Hood Part 8 - Thought Love *Hugo Hood Part 9 - Makunga and Coconuts Make A Plan *Hugo Hood Part 10 - Archery Tournament Part 1 *Hugo Hood Part 11 - Archery Tournament Part 2 *Hugo Hood Part 12 - Hugo's Been Seized/The Attack *Hugo Hood Part 13 - "Love"/"The Phony King of England" *Hugo Hood Part 14 - "Not in Nottingham"/At Old Ben Kenobi's Church *Hugo Hood Part 15 - Makunga's Idea about Old Ben Kenobi/Darth Vader Meets Beggar Man *Hugo Hood Part 16 - Jailbreak *Hugo Hood Part 17 - Hugo Gets All The Taxes *Hugo Hood Part 18 - The Big Chase *Hugo Hood Part 19 - Hugo and Hugolina Get Married/The Happy Ending ("Oo-De-Lally (Reprise)") *Hugo Hood Part 20 - Credits/"Love (Reprise)" Voice Cast (English) *Radar Overseer Hank as Hugo *Microsoft Mike as Anakin Skywalker *Lernout and Hauspie Michelle as Hugolina *Microsoft Mike (-10) as Makunga *Radar Overscotty Scotty (+10) as Coconuts *Radar Overseer Guy as Darth Vader *Microsoft Mike (+10) as Old Ben Kenobi *Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans as Clopin *Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) as Padme Amidala *Radar Overseer Mr. Warner as Jasper *Radar Overseer Guy (-10) as Horace *Radar Overseer Hank (+10) as Baloo *Robosoft 1 as Dumbo *Microsoft Mary (+10) as Stephanie *Radar Overseer Beulah as Fifi La Fume *Microsoft Mary as Granny *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth (+10) as Young Simba *Microsoft Mike (+5) as Stu Pickles *Microsoft Mary (+5) as Didi Pickles *Speakonia Voices as Cats, Train Robbers, and The Dantinis *Microsoft Sam as Yoda *Narrator - Lernout and Hauspie Michael Voice Cast (Spanish) *Jorge Loquendo V1 as Hugo *Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) as Anakin Skywalker *Carmen Loquendo V1 as Hugolina *Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) as Makunga *Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) as Coconuts *Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) as Darth Vader *Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) as Old Ben Kenobi *Juan Loquendo V1 as Clopin *Francisca Loquendo V1 as Padme Amidala *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 as Jasper *Diego Loquendo V1 (-10) as Horace *Diego Loquendo V1 (+10) as Baloo *Diego Loquendo V1 as Dumbo *Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) as Stephanie *Francisca Loquendo V1 as Fifi La Fume *Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) as Granny *Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) as Young Simba *Roberto Loquendo V1 (+5) as Stu Pickles *Paola Loquendo V1 (+5) as Didi Pickles *Loquendo Voices as Cats, Train Robbers, and The Dantinis *Carlos Loquendo V1 as Yoda *Narrator - Carlos Loquendo V1 Trivia *Hugo will grab and use two lightsabers, one being light blue in his right hand throughout the entire movie, and one being light green in his left hand throughout the entire movie, and since Hugo's light blue lightsaber will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, Hugo's light green lightsaber will carry the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Anakin Skywalker will carry a double-bladed saber staff, that will carry the fx4.wav, sw4-lightsabre.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, with one end being yellow and the other end being orange. *Darth Vader will carry a red lightsaber, that will carry the SaberOn.wav, Hum 1.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Padme Amidala will carry a pink lightsaber, that will carry the coolsaber.wav, Hum 5.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Old Ben Kenobi will grab a purple lightsaber, that will have the lightsaber_03.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Makunga will carry a red lightsaber, that will carry the lightsaber_04.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie, *Jasper and Horace will carry some pistol guns throughout the entire movie. *Captain Hook will carry a black lightsaber, that will have the SaberOn.wav, Saberftn.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs